My Last Breath
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Songfic. Relena's POV after she gets shot. Warning: Character Death! Don't say I didn't warn you.


**My Last Breath.**

**Don't own GW or Evanescence... or the song 'Holding my last breath'.**

**A very angst song-fic about death and love. Releena's POV. Warning: Character death. Well, did you expect an Evanescence song to be happy- did you?**

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was_

_I love you and_

_I'm not afraid._

I try to reach out to him, to tell him I'm fine, but the pain keeps me still. His hand brushes the hair from my face, he's hugging me so tight it hurts... I can't breath. I know what Death is. And now, I know what it feels like. I'm only thankful that he's here... I know I'll be safe.

But he looks so worried. My vision's fading, I can see nothing but shadows now. I wish I could tell him how much I love him, but everytime I open my mouth, no words come out.

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life,_

_It ends here tonight._

I remember the first time he held me. He was so nervous. For someone so strong, he's so like a child when it comes to emotions. He dosen't really have any experience with them.

I can remember the first time he kissed me... I thought I might die of agony in that sweet, slow torture.

Oh, how I wish to tell him how much he means to me. He shush's my attempts to speak, and kisses my head.

"Be quiet, my love," he says. "Just rest. You need your peace. Just rest."

_I miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things,_

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_Hiding in a hollow tree._

_ Come find me._

Peace? I already had my peace. He was my peace... my joy... my happiness.

Oh, lord... I don't want to die. I just want to stay like this, forever.

Forever in his arms.

_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears,_

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured life,_

_It ends here tonight,_

I pray as the pain grows worse... wasn't death supposed to be painless? I search my mind, relived the last few horrifying minutes. My speech was coming to an end. I heard the gunshots. Screaming. A horrible pain in my chest. Falling to the ground. He was there to catch me. I couldn't tell what happened. The pain was blinding. And all I wanted was to talk to him. Tell him how much I loved him, that I'd wait for him forever if I had to.

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But still you wake to know the truth,_

_No one's there._

Voices around me. Softly whispering, but I can tell what they say.

"How bad is it?" he asks, his arms tight around me.

"Too bad," someone says darkly.

"How long?"

"Minutes? Less?"

I feel hot tears drip on my face. I don't want him to cry over me.

The darkness won't go away. It just getts worse... turning into a horrible burning light.

I try to tell him not to cry. To save his tears.

"I... I can't... I..." His voice is choked. Someone is pulling me away. I don't want to go!

Suddenly a sharp pain in my arm. I try to scream, but no words come out. I feel the darkness closing in... The blinding light was fading away.

And then I hear it. It was the most blessed and horrible thing I ever heard. Now, I know why he cries.

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid._

_Calling me, Calling me, as you fade to black._

_Say goodnight,_

_ Holding my last breath_

_Don't be afraid,_

_ Safe inside myself._

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

_ Are all my thoughts of you?_

"Heero? Releena's going to be fine. It's deep, but thankfully it missed any major organs."

"He... he wouldn't listen to me. He just jumped in front of us. Duo took the bullet meant for me."

"Yes. Heero... I'm so sorry... but... Duo... he's gone. He didn't make it."

_Sweet raptured life, _

_it ends here tonight._

**--**

**Sorry. I just needed a really sick, twisted ending. How much sadder can you get? Please leave reveiws. That's what that little 'go' arrow down in the corner is for. **


End file.
